Traditionally, the majority of the home computer market centered on the use of so-called desktop computers that typically require a dedicated workspace such as a desk situated within an office or home-office environment. More recently however, consumers have demanded ever-increasing levels of portability and compactness in their computer and mobile device technologies so to allow for nearly constant contact with the Internet during daily living, travel, and moving. As a result, computer and technology companies have developed devices which allow consumers to stay in touch with the internet while allowing those consumers to do so away from the home or office, and hence, away from the traditional desk-top setting.
In light of such market demands, nearly every computer company now produces “notebook” computers which typically have a computer screen no larger than 13 inches. Indeed, many of these notebook computers are designed to be opened literally during travel or in situations in which the consumer is away from home or the office. Although, simple tasks such as checking email and managing a calendar on such notebook computers are easily and quickly handled anywhere, for more involved tasks such as word processing and such, the absence of a durable and solid work surface, on which to place a notebook computer, has become evident in light of the increasingly mobile nature of society.
For example, consumers often find themselves without adequate work-space during times of business-related travel. The claimed device is intended to capitalize on significant demographic and economic trends that are affecting how and where work is performed and the way in which people are living. These trends include (1) an increase in telecommuting and other home-based businesses including startups, primarily driven by environmental concerns, efficiency, cost-savings, family, job-hunting; (2) an increasing travel and mobility among workers, particularly younger worker, primarily driven by Jobs requiring increased travel, young employees and young people are more transitory; (3) increased urban living where space is limited, primarily driven by space and energy-efficient lifestyles; (4) employees and young people are experiencing transitory and less stable lives, leading to a preference for furniture that is portable, lightweight, simple, and space-efficient; and (5) decreasing use of bulky desktop computers (miniaturization of computers, leading to desk-top computers replaced with laptops and tablet computing products).
For example, as demographic trends indicate, more and more people are migrating to urban environments where space, and particularly, home space is limited and valuable. And in examining a typical bedroom, it is usually the case that the bed occupies the largest amount of used square footage. And yet, the bed is only utilized for approximately one third of a 24-hour cycle. Integrating a second function into the space occupied by the bed would substantially increase the usage efficiency of the bedroom for those persons described above.
In addition, as also discussed herein, the present apparatus will also be utilized in a developing-world scenario where schoolchildren or others may not own traditional desks or have satisfactory flat surfaces in their home, classroom or bedroom. In this case, the user sits on the ground (on a cushion perhaps) and utilizes the product as described herein.
The prior art is replete with various devices and apparatus that purportedly improve the efficiency of workspace in and around the home. Several describe a variety of desk implements designed for the home that relate to utilizing space more efficiently and which allow consumers to work with greater portability and mobility. But these prior art devices and apparatus are cumbersome, seldom compact, and usually have a single configuration for use representing a fixed size which may or may not fit with the existing furniture arrangement or a rearrangement of existing furniture. There is a need for a working station that lends itself to a variety of furniture arrangements. Nor do these prior devices take advantage of the potential support surfaces that are available for cooperative use to help support a working surface. There is thus a need for a working station that can use existing furniture or building features as part of the work station. These prior art desks and apparatus also provide working surfaces that are bulky and have limited configurations that provide a working surface in one, fixed orientation. There is thus a need for a work station that allows multiple configurations and multiple orientations of the working surface.
Further, difficulties in accommodating the ready use of mobile, portable laptop and notebook computers, remain in light of the existing prior art furniture and work stations. The existing solutions for addressing particular deficiencies that confront commuters, business people, and students seeking a better ability to conduct work business or schoolwork do not fully address the difficulty in properly allowing mobility of computing and in achieving an available working surface when needed, without the waste of space required by having stationary, large pieces of furniture as has historically been used. There is thus a need for an improved, portable desk or working surface that can be collapsed or folded into a compact arrangement for transportation and storage, and which can be quickly adapted for use as a working surface for a variety of uses in a number of different environments. In short, there is a need for an improved portable and collapsible work station providing a working surface with multiple heights and orientations that cooperates synergistically with existing furniture or building features to support the working surface in the desired location and orientation.